The Power Within
by Katie Coleman
Summary: It was Dean's true calling, and he took it. Warning for: Language One word. Just One Word. Possible Spoilers for Devils' Trap, too.
1. Petrol Money

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked, My bank balance said there wasn't enough money in it to buy WB, Supernatural, Jensen or Jared :'(**

Authors Note: This story was a' gonna be a oneshot, but I decided to put some background into it, and make it a story.

**Title: The Power Within**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: It was Dean's true calling, and he took it.**

**Warnings: Language **

**Spoilers for: None, I think.**

Part One

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean put his cell phone down on the nightstand. "That was Dad." he said.

Sam nodded, without looking up. He and John had had another 'spit' and he really didn't want to know about him right then.

"C'mon, Sammy. He needs us!" Dean pleaded.

Sammy shot Dean a menacing glance. "It's Sam." he told him.

"Whatever, _Sam_, but he thinks he's back on it's trail again." Dean said.

Sam sighed. This had to be the fifth time John thought he'd been 'on it's trail again' since they'd left the hospital.

Dean saw the doubt in his brothers' face. "For real this time, Sam. No joke."

"Okay," Sam said reluctantly. "So, where is he?"

"Phoenix," Dean told him. "Which is only... A four hour drive from here."

Sam nodded. "So we're going, right?"

"Right."

-

Dean turned the key in the ignition and waited for the '67 Chevy to purr into life.

"So?" He turned to face his little brother in the passenger seat beside him.

"What?" Sam asked.

"You haven't talked to me since we started packing, that's what."

Sam shrugged.

"It's just- How do you know this is 'the real deal' Dean? What if it's not?" Sam demanded, his voice raised.

"Woah, Sam this is the real deal okay? Complete with cattle deaths and electrical storms, I promise."

The younger Winchester nodded.

"But, I still don't get it." He mumbled.

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Don't get what?"

"You know... the whole 'thing'." Sam looked up towards his brother.

"Oh," Dean nodded, understanding. "Try not to think about."

Sam looked quizically at his older sibling.

"That's what I do." he shrugged.

Sam nodded slowly, he still had a gut feeling that this wasn't 'right'.

-

The 1967 Chevy swiftly rolled into a parking space outside the diner.

"Dude, you want anything?" Dean glanced over at Sam, who had been asleep for atleast a half an hour now. He hated to wake the kid up, but they wouldn't be seeing another diner for like, 3 hours now.

"Hmm?" Sam mumbled sleepily.

"You want anything to eat?" Dean spoke slowly so his brother would understand.

Sam shook his head and Dean stepped out of the car and into the bright sunshine. Thinking about what to order, he strode up the short pathway and through the door.

"Can I help you Sir?" The teenager at the counter asked.

Dean nodded. "Two Hamburgers, chips and a Coke."

"Be back shortly, sir." The girl smiled and walked off into the kitchen of the small diner.

Dean pulled his old leather wallet out of his back pocket, ready to pay.

"Ther go, sir." The young girl walked back up to the counter again. "That'll be $19.95." she said in her high-pitched voice.

Dean pulled a $20 dollar bill out of the back section of his wallet. Sam was going to kill him for spending their petrol money, but he'd deal with that later. Right now, he was starving.

"Thank-you, sir." she smiled again and Dean walked towards the door; brown paper bag full of take-out in hand.

-

Dean munched happily on his second burger. "Dude, this is a really good- Oh _SHIT_!"

Sam jumped in the seat next to him. "What?" he asked, confused.

"We're out of gas."


	2. Out of Gas and a Long way to Walk

**Disclaimer: Nope, the bank is still telling me that I can't buy WB anytime soon, and I've not made a dime out of _any_ of my stories to go towards it, either. **

Authors Note: Yeah, I know only a little update- more either tomorrow or the next day, I promise.

**Title: The Power Within**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: It was Dean's true calling, and he took it.**

**Warnings: Language **

**Spoilers for: Devils' trap?**

Part One (continued)

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean hit the steering wheel with the palm of his hand.

"We'll, we're gonna have to walk, Sammy." he said, looking out of the window at their surroundings.

Nothing but trees. Nothing but _God Damn _trees!

"It's Sam." The younger grunted.

"Whatever, but we're still gonna have to walk." Dean frowned and opened the car door, ready to get out.

"Wait-" Sam stopped him.

"What?" Dean asked, frustrated. The sooner they got walking, the better.

"Don't you carry a spare can in the trunk? Just enough to get us to the gas station?" The youngest asked.

Dean shook his head. "No. Now, Come on!" He stepped up and out of the car, slamming the door shut behind him.

Sam sighed and followed. "So- where to?"

Dean scanned the road ahead. "Honestly? I don't know."

Sam frowned. "What do you mean you don't know? Wait- I think there was a gas station back in the last town we passed."

Dean nodded, relieved. "Let's go, College Boy."

-

Dean stepped through the gas station door. "Oh man," he muttered, pulling a twenty out of his pocket.

"Hi!" The cheery employee behind the counter grinned at him. "How can I help you today?"

"Uh-" Dean bit his lip. "Do you know where the next hotel is? Me and my brother..." He said, indicating towards the taller figure leaning up against the Impala in the lot outside.

The girl followed Deans' gaze out of the window and nodded. "Sure," she said, a little disheartened. "Just down the road, turn left on the first corner and right on the second."

Dean smiled and nodded at her; too tired to say anything else but 'thanks' as he walked out of the door and towards his car.

"So?" Sam asked, getting to his feet from his position leaning against the hood of the '67 Chevy.

"There's a hotel close, probably a dodgy one by the looks of this place," He nodded towards the never ending expanse of nothingness surrounding them. "But it'll do."

Sam nodded and got into the drivers seat.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean shouted, thinking about the last time his brother had driven his baby. And crashed it.

"Driving... what does it look like I'm doing?" Sam asked innocently.

"Give me the keys." The eldest brother demanded, his face turning a pale shade of red, and even more so as Sam refused.

"No, Dean. You look lie shit- and I'm driving." He told him firmly. "Get in."

Dean sighed and folded. He was too tired to argue- but if Sammy did anything so much as scratch his baby he would kill him, revive him and kill him again. He climbed into the passengers seat beside his brother, and slapped Sammy across the back of the head.

"Ow!" Sam exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head where Dean's hand had just impacted. "What was that for!"

"For being such a good brother." Dean smirked.

-

Sam pulled the car into the empty parking lot outside the hotel. Dean was right- it was dodgy. But still, it was a hotel, and that was the best they could do tonight. "Dean," Sam whispered, looking over towards his sleeping brother. "Dean."

"Piss off, Sam." Dean muttered sleepily.

"Dean, we're at the hotel now-" Sam continued, ignoring his brothers request.

"Dude, I said piss off!" Dean opened his eyes for a moment, glared at his brother and closed them again.

Sam shrugged. "Whatever." He mumbled, stepping out of the car and shutting the door behind him, leaving Dean in the passengers seat asleep.

He set off towards the front door of the hotel, and then into the main lobby.

"A room for one, thanks." He told the pretty blonde. _God, Dean would be sad if he knew what he was missing... by his standards, anyways. _He thought, taking Mr. A. Sandersons' credit card out of his wallet and paying for the room.

"There you go, sir." The receptionist smiled and handed him the key to room number forty. "Thanks." He smiled, took the key from her and walked off towards the stairs and up to his room.

-

Dean's eyes fluttered open. It was dark outside- What the hell? Where were they?

"Sammy?" He muttered, glancing around the interior of his car. No Sam. Where was _he_?

"Sam?" He asked again, a little louder this time. No response. Dean groaned and sat all the way up in the passenger seat.

"Sam!" he demanded. Still nothing. All of a sudden the flashing neon light from the dodgy hotel they were parked out the front of caught his eye.

"Dammit, Sam." He muttered as the car door creaked open and he stepped out into night, pulling his jacked tighter around him to sheild himself from the icy night air.

-

Okay, so the room number is going to hold some sort of significance... can you figure out what?  
It'd be great if you guys could tell me what you think about the update, too!  
I havent been a writing for a while, and it was kinda rushed tonight. Hope it's okay.. if not I'll re-write.  
thanks, Kate


End file.
